


It Was You

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Danger, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lies, Lost Love, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Memory Loss, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Mystery, Naked Female Clothed Male, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Split, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: The beautiful Adriana Britton has no memory of who she is or why she's the target of the brutality being inflicted on her. Brothers, Eric and Roman Grant are handsome, cunning and hell-bent on making Adriana pay for her sins.





	1. The Players

**Author's Note:**

> This story is full of unexpected twist and revelations. Warning* explicit language and violence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three is always a crowd.

 

 

**Roman Grant      ------------                           Adriana Britton   ---------                                      --------    Eric Grant**

 

 

_Someone is lying...someone is not who they say they are..._

 

__

 


	2. Elusive Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriana can't remember and it may cost her dearly.

 

I jerk awake in an unfamiliar room. My head is drubbing with a throbbing headache. I'm dizzy, the room spinning, and I can hardly focus. I'm so nauseous, I begin to heave, but there is nothing in my stomach to expel. I'm freezing, shivering, so cold my fingers and toes are numb. I'm wet, I'm naked, tied to a chair.

Oh, God!

My heart races as instincts kick in and I start to move. I'm completely restricted, bound with a thick rope, my hands and feet are bound with something, ridged and plastic.

Zip ties.

I'm bound with rope and zip ties. The bindings are tight painfully digging into my skin. I squeeze my eyes shut again, suppressing the moan that threatened to rise unbidden. The horror poured out of me and I began to panic, I need to find a way out of here. I move about, twisting and turning painfully in the icy steel chair, my bands don't budge, the fastenings crack even deeper into my flesh. I want to scream, but I am too afraid too. I'm afraid the only one that will hear me is the one who did this to me.

Whoever did this does not want me to escape, I feel helpless and unrestrained tears fall from my eyes.

How did I get here?

Who did this to me?

Who am I?

Wait... I don't know who I am!

I don't know my name, my age, nothing... If my own mother was in front of me, I wouldn't know her. If I had a phone full of names and numbers, I wouldn't know any of the names and numbers to call. Although I wish I did have access to a phone, I do know that 911 is the number for help. I sigh and my steady stream of tears ease off, I drew a long shaky breath in and out. Then another. And another, at least I have some knowledge, common sense. My gut instincts are screaming at me. Telling me, 'you are in danger!'

Still, I am very disoriented.

I look around to see if my surroundings will recover a recollection. The room is vast. I'm in a large unfinished basement. The room is empty, clean and smells of fresh paint. The floors are concrete, the ceiling is high. If the basement is this big, the house must be huge. Above me are light sockets with no bulbs, exposed installation, piping, wires, natural light is coming in from a small window on the other side of the room. The window is foggy from condensation, making it hard to tell what time of the day it is, but it is daytime. Another light source is coming from the only door in this room, I think that door leads to the upstairs. Besides the chair I am sitting in, there is nothing absolutely nothing in the room but my cold, wet naked form.

Nothing is jogging any memories, I feel as empty as the room.

One would think I'd be more worried about why I am tied up in a basement, but that's not what worried me most. What was truly terrifying was that I can't seem to understand why I don't know who I am, or I have no memories of my life or anyone in it.

How is that possible?

I look down at my body checking for tattoos, I have none that I can see. What I do have is a beautiful figure. My skin is smooth, the color, a rich shade of mahogany; my breast ample, my shoulders slender. My kidnapper has me naked for a reason, I gasp, the thought freighted me.

Ignoring the pain, I start scooting my chair towards the window.

"HEEEEEEELP!" I thrust my entire body back and forth in the attempt to free myself as I scream out.

"I'M TIED UP!" I shout out, hoping, praying that my captor is not around and my savior is near.

"I'M DOWN HERE!" I may have a change in luck, a mailman or landscaper or better, yet the police are out there.

"I NEED HELP!" I yell at the top of my lungs until my voice cracks and I need to catch my breath.

"PLEASE SOMEONE!" My heart is beating so fast it feels like it's going to burst.

"PLEASE!"

I take a few deep breaths and then gasp as the sound of the heavy thud of footsteps above and my fear ratcheted anew. I leap back and swivel back around and shuffle over closer towards the window.

"HELP ME!" I yell hoping, praying that someone will hear me and call the police. My gut is telling me the person I hear upstairs is not the one who will help me.

"HELP!" I cry, hardly able to hear the movements above me over the wheeze of my own breath, over the rush adrenaline pounding through me.

I pause, attempting to gain some control, waiting for the steps to continue down the stairs and the door to open.

My head darted back and forth assessing the room, keeping my eye on the stairs. I needed to gain some sort of advantage before the person came down. I heard the latch come undone. I heard the cold vice of inevitability close tighter, squeezing me, whispering to me...'You are in danger. This may be the end of you.'

I whispered in horror, "God please help me," my vision clouding with tears.

"Stop screaming or I'll duct tape that beautiful mouth of yours." He said, his voice eerily calm, He's smiling as he neared me, his long, lean body crossing the room in a few swift steps.

"You know that no one can hear you out here."

"Here?" I repeated. "Where am I?" I asked. Wondering in frustration at the magnitude of danger I must be in. He rolled his eyes; a look of pure annoyance is evident on his face.

A stream of tears keeps falling as I lowered my gaze and appraised his hands; this was to measure the peril I was in.

"Your choice," He held a bottle of water in one hand and duct tape in the other and when our eyes met, he peered at me with such intensity, I wish I could crawl away and hide.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whimpered helplessly.

"Why are you doing this to me," He mocks me and at the same time tossed the duct tape on the floor and then opened the bottle of water. "Drink," He said, pushing the plastic bottle to my lips.

I wanted to resist, but I was so thirsty, the first drop of water felt wonderful on my dry lips, I easily relented. I parted my lips and drank. With every swallow of water, my nausea and headache subsided. I had drunk down over half the bottle before he pulled the bottle from my mouth. He sat the bottle down on the floor and dug into his pocket pulling out a bottle of medicine.

"Does, your headache?" He asked, shaking the bottle of pills. Now that I can focus a little better, I realize my head is aching in one pacific location, the very back of my head.

"Yes, the back of my head hurts," I confess, unable to stop the tears from welling and falling. "Did you hit me? Where are my clothes? Why am I tied up?" I asked.

For a long moment, he just stared at me, his penetrating leer, shooting daggers into me.

"I know you took a pretty nasty fall but cut the bullshit." He snapped. The look on his face frightened me; his eyes and features were emotionless, full of cold concentration.

He thinks I'm lying to him, he thinks I know what happened to me.

He opened the bottle, shook the contents into his palms and two pills fell into his grip. "Open up," He said, grabbing the bottle of water from the ground. I did as I was told, he shoved the pills into my mouth followed by the water and allowed me to drink the remaining portion.

He crushed the empty plastic bottle with one hand, and let it fall to the floor, the other hand shoved the pill bottle into his pocket. He moved around to the back of the chair. I whimpered helplessly as he ran his hands through my hair. I winced in pain when his fingers grazed my sore spot.

"Yeah, you have a pretty nasty bump on your head… didn't bleed much."

"What happened to me?" I asked desperately, knowing my question would piss him off and at the same time praying his answer would make sense of all of this.

I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. The room was so disconcertingly silent, all that could be heard was my ragged breathing, my sniffling, my sobs.

"Are you fucking kidding me," He chuckled humorlessly, and moved about to face me. He grabbed me by the shoulders, pushing me back against the cold chair. "Where's the fucking money, Adriana!" He sneered roughly and shook me. "I swear to fucking God, I'll starve you, freeze you, keep you tied up in the dark until you fucking give it up, so you better cut the bullshit and tell me!" He roared at me.

A fresh round of tears sprung, and my breathing became truly ragged. Please god help me, help me to remember, help me out of this.

  


	3. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's the fucking money!?

   

 

Eric is the brains of the operation, but I'm the balls. Eric, with his trusting, bleeding heart got us into this mess, but he's since made up for it. He did his part to get us out and I did what I had to do and got our million dollar inheritance back. You see it goes like this...

One million of the money is ours, to begin with.

The other million was owed to us.

The half million, well that's our fucking sweet cherry.

A little over a year ago, Eric and I became partners with the lying, thieving turd John Whitman, he's the CEO of a large investment firm. The investment firm was just a clever façade, it took us almost a year to figure out how he really obtained his wealth.

Initially, Eric was hired to be his IT guy, he got the computer systems set up and the software programs up and running. After a few months, Eric, being the trusting fool, he is, told him about our nest egg. John, being the douche-bag, he is got the notion to add us to his victim list. Whitham came across as a big-shot, flying us around in private jets, taking us to expensive restaurants and gifting us with Rolex watches. And like a fool, we drank his Kool-Aid and invested our inheritance into his company. At the same time, he guaranteed our money would triple in a years' time.

The reality is, John is running a big-time pyramid scheme and Eric and I are one of his biggest fools. Little did ole Johnny-boy know; his cougar wife has the hots for me and she has a big fucking mouth. When John was out of town conning others out of their money, I'd be at his house banging his wife while gaining information on all his schemes and figuring out a way to get my money back.

Donna is hot, but the bitch is made of plastic and I wouldn't have touched her under different circumstances. I was doing her simply for the distraction. Eric would break into the house and look for the shit we needed to grant us access to their accounts.

It took him a while, to transfer the money to an untraceable account we opened in Cozumel.

We have fake ID's, passports, everything we need to make our escape.

We even found a way to break into John's personal safe. Eric looks like he was going to shit his pants when I brought home over half a million dollars in cold hard cash. I'm sure that was John's personal, 'if the kitchen gets hot' money.

It was so satisfying taking what was his and using it as our 'hot kitchen' money. Oh, yeah, screwing him over felt better than cumin on his wife's face.

We packed the necessities, abandoned our apartment, while our girl is out of town. Just as a precaution we waited until night and drove to our secluded destination just outside the city.

The house belongs to another one of John's victims; Gordon Barry, the poor sap ran out of money and was unable to pay the workers to finish renovating the big old house he purchased. Fortunately, he's making due, once a week he comes by and does what he can. Lucky for him, the hardest, most important work is done. If my observations of him are correct, he won't be back at his home until Friday. My plan is to be long gone by then.

I wake up in the middle of the night to take a piss and a noise coming from the garage propelled me into absolute alarm mode. My first thought was John. I picture him coming up here with one of his many assault rifles, looking to blow our brains out.

But how would he have found out about the money so quickly? Donna may have grown half a brain and realized something was wrong, checked their safe and called him. But how would they know where to find us? My gut twist in knots as I made my way to the garage. My shiny custom blue Camaro was parked in its place and nothing seemed out of order.

I know what I heard, something made a noise in here. So, I continued my inquiry and went to open the car door...I gasped in horror.

The bag was gone!

My heart starts to beat harder and faster, adrenaline level rising, my balls try and crawl up inside my body and my brain starts to fire out negative thoughts like a machine gun.

"FUCK!" I roar out.

The fucking keys are in my pocket, and the bag didn't just get up the fuck up and walk off.

I shook my head in disbelief. How could we be so stupid? Everything, we left everything in the car. The money and our fake identifications are in my pretty girlfriends Louis Vuitton duffle bag.

Four hours ago we took the drive from the city out here, we made one stop for gas, picked up a pizza and a few other supplies from a convivence store. The bag was here when we arrived… I guess my slip up could be explained by exhaustion.

The negative thoughts keep coming like waves on rocks. I start pacing, moving around irrationally. I storm out of the garage unsure of where I am going. I pace along the long dark driveway.

That's when I see it…

It took a moment for the sparks in my brain to connect the dots and confirm what I was looking at...

What I see is real…

'Adriana!'

I'm not sure if I say her name aloud, but I know she must have heard me. The look of panic marred her beautiful face. Her eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. She jumped out of her car, duffle bag in hand and took off into the woods. The realization of what was happening struck me speechless, motionless for a moment as I watched her disappear into the darkness.

"Adriana!" I belt out. I momentarily immobile, frozen in shock.

It took me a minute to gather my wits and get my feet moving but once I did, I was moving faster than I ever thought I could run. Although Adriana is in great shape, she's tiny, and I don't think she realized how heavy that bag is until the moment she had to up and carry it, so her pace was not very fast. It did not take long for me catch sight of her and when I did a profuse rage washed over me.

The bag was gone again!

What the fuck!?

She was moving faster now and I was hot on her heels. Luck was on my side; the little thief ran into a dead end and was trapped between me and a steep cliff. My sneaky little lover… How dare she?

"Baby where's my bag?" I tried to sound calm, but my face burned with anger, and I'm sure I looked madder than a bull seeing red.

She looked pissed too, seems my question infuriated her.

"You mean, my bag you cheating whore!"

I was completely dumbfounded when she told me that she knew I'd been cheating on her. She never said a word to me, nor did Eric. Shit…I would never have taken her for the stalking type...I honestly thought she was too busy to notice my activities, she's a school teacher, yoga instructor, volunteer and the member of dozens of charity groups. I wasn't thinking straight, I should have just apologized, instead, I told her the truth.

"I was fucking her so I could take the money," I said, promptly regretting my words.

"And leave me! You were going to just leave me!" She sobbed and my heartfelt her pain.

But the fact still remained, I need that money. I can't go back to my life; Eric and I have to run and we only have a three-day head start.

"I'll give you Fifty-G's for your trouble babe." I lied, and she saw right through it which infuriated her even more.

She told me to go fuck myself and promised me I'd never find the money and even threatened to call the cops.

I lost my temper and I pushed her. She screamed as she tumbled down the incline and landed hard on the rock.

She was out cold.

Eric caught up to us and hiked down to get her, while I stood by wondering, my mind seething in a total cluster-fuck. She only had a five-minute head-start. Where could she have hidden the money that fasts? I know it's somewhere in these bum-fuck woods. Damn, I got to hand it to her, she's good, she would have got away if she hadn't run out of gas here.

Eric was pissed at me, I had to listen to him whine about what I did for what seemed like forever. After he calmed down and stopped bitching we put back on our thinking caps and decided to take Adriana back to the house and resume the search in the morning. I siphoned a little gas from my car and transferred the fuel into hers, took her belongings out and hid her vehicle deep in the woods. My plan was to find the money in the morning and leave her in the house.

I hardly slept that night, I was up at the ass-crack of dawn, ready to go. I got Eric up and we searched the entire area with no success. We've been all over the place, high and low searching.

It's been an entire day and if my brother wasn't so pussy-whipped we'd have the money by now. But he won't let me beat the information out of her. How in the hell can you torture someone without touching them? I had to Google some shit and that's why our thieving little girlfriend is naked, cold and wet in the basement.

So, here's the plan…Step one- make her think we're gonna hurt her. When she wakes up she will be tied up, cold, naked, feeling fucked up. If she's still being a cunt, I'll move on to Step two- play nice, I'll give her some water and pain pills like a good gesture. Step three- bribery, use food as a bribe, I'll offer her some of our left-over pizza and cookies. She'll bite, and I'll convince her that we'll split the money. Which is a lie, she can come with us if she doesn't mind being implicated as an accomplice, but I'm not giving her a dime.

If that doesn't work, Eric will just have to suck it, I'm going to remove all the lights so that tonight she'll be in total darkness down there. But not before I pour another gallon of ice water on her. By tomorrow morning, she'll chirp like a bird. We'll have our money and we'll be gone.

Damn you, Adriana!

She's the only woman I'll ever love, and even though she fucked up big time, I still love her.

 

 


	4. The Irresistible Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know we can work this out. We can start over.

 

 

I woke up that morning to the sounds of screaming, an instant surge of panic struck me as I sprung frantically out of bed. I tried not to think of what he could be doing to her as I swiftly made my way towards the downstairs door.

I was passing the kitchen that leads to the garage and I spot my bother. That's when I realized what was happening and I let out a deep satisfying breath as the feeling of relief sweeps away my worry.

I don't know what I'd do if he hurt her. I know he wants to slap her around for bruising his ego, but I'll be damned if I let him.

As I approached my brother, I notice the look of annoyance and frustration. He's rummaging through the back seat of the car and getting our shit all unorganized in our suitcase desperately looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"What the fuck do you think, can't you hear that bitch?" He motions towards the door.

"The duct tape is in here, remember we plan on taking it." I reach into the driver's side, flipping the latch that opens the trunk of the Camaro. He met me at the trunk, as I pulled out the black Nike bag with the sailor rope, zip-ties and duct tape we used on her. These items belong to Barry, but we decided to take them along with us, just in case…

"Thanks, bro." He smiled and patted me on the back at the sight of the duct tape and I hand it to him.

"Don't tape her mouth, would if she gets sick?" I demand although it came out more of a plea, "Besides, no one can hear her out here." I point out.

"I'm not, just going to scare her." He assured me with a wry smile before rushing out of the room.

I follow close behind. He took a bottle of water out of the fridge and went towards the stairs.

"She's coming with us," I told him, this time with complete authority.

"Not if she doesn't play along." He grumbles, descending down the stairs.

While I'm not satisfied with his methods, I understand them. We need that money. She must tell us where she hid it. We must make a break for it and soon. If she figured out what Roman and I did and where we're hiding. It won't take long before the others do.

She must have returned home early, discovered that we abandoned the apartment, abandoned her. I can only imagine how much that hurt her.

She must have put it all together a week earlier when she found out Roman had been cheating on her. I still don't know how she found out what he did. I'm still scratching my head as to how she found our hideout, but sure as shit, she did.

I remember the first day I saw my beautiful Adriana, she was walking her 13-year-old labradoodle named Smores. I was on my morning jog, a new route for me which explains why I'd never seen that pretty doll before. Normally, I jogged in the park near my home, but the one at my new office has a longer and better-paved trail for jogging.

I couldn't risk missing my chance to talk to that gorgeous woman in a red tank top, black yoga pants, and sassy red kicks again, so I came up with a plan.

We casually pass each other, nonchalantly exchanging polite smiles as I went around one lap. The moment, she left my sight, I circled back on the trail, purposefully bumping into her; assuming she would get snippy with me. My plan was to apologize, charm her with my wit, good looks and then offer to buy her coffee.

But she surprised me, that sweet beautiful woman, surprised me and apologized to me.

"I'm sorry mister, I'm so focused on Smores these days, I don't pay much attention to anything else," She said to me, smiling her perfect smile, her eyes beaming up at me, dark, rich, stunning and full of life. Her long, wavy, hair falls seductively down her back and her petite, yet shapely curves commanding my attention.

I was immediately drawn to her.

"No need to apologize, I bumped into you on purpose. I wanted to talk to you." I confessed with a smile.

She made my day when she let out a little giggle. She was flattered.

"Well, that's a funny way to flirt with someone, right Smores." She leaned forward giving me a perfect view of her luscious cleavage and gave her dog a little pat on the head "Although, you did startle my little buddy."

"I'm sorry little buddy," I leaned forward, patting the white fuzzy headed dog, my hand lightly grazing hers and I could have sworn I felt a spark, "Nice to meet you Smores, my name is Eric."

"Nice to meet you, Eric," She wet her plum fuckable lips, then bit them inwards, "Give Eric a handshake Smores...handshake…"

I placed my hand out I let out a surprised chuckle when the old dog placed his paw in the palm of my hand. I shook his paw and his beautiful owner giggled that sexy little giggle again.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the irresistible stranger.

"Adriana." She said, looking up at me flirtatiously, her long eyelashes fluttering seductively.

"Fitting, beautiful name for a very beautiful woman."

We exchanged numbers and agreed to meet for coffee the next morning. She went on down the trail providing me with a wonderful eyeful of her stunning backside.

The next day we met for coffee, the conversation was great, she's funny, intelligent. we kept the conversation casual, no politics, religion, just getting to know the basics about each other.

Our relationship remained that way for several weeks. I would join her on her daily walk and we'd have coffee afterward.

A month had passed when we made plans for an official first date. I got dressed up and took her to a new French restaurant. She looked spectacular and the food was amazing. I surprised her with tickets to a late-night jazz concert at an upscale bar. Later that night, we took a long walk along to the peer.

The first date was perfect and the night ended with a kiss. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. When we kissed the world fell away. She left no doubt, she wanted me just as bad as I wanted her. I drove her home and we spent that special night deleting our online dating accounts.

And then it was official.

She and I were inseparable, seeing each other every weekend, and at least twice a week when our busy schedules allowed it. Seeing each other so often was not easy; we both worked full time and we lived across town from each other, a little over an hour away. Most of our time was spent at her place. It was just easier for me to leave the office and drive 10 minutes to her place and spend the night.

Several months had conceded before she actually came to my place for the first time.

But the night she did, everything changed and our world delightfully expanded. Just like me, the moment my brother saw her, he was infatuated, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. That night we spent with my brother, showed me a different side of him, a gentle and romantic side. He fell in love with her and we became a trio. We didn't have sex that night, we shared something so much more meaningful; it was something avant-garde, spiritual, and so very lovely.

I never imagined I'd share a woman with any man, let alone my brother, but the way we all came to be felt like it was supposed to have been that way from the start.

A few months later our best friend Smores passed away and after we laid him to rest, she decided to move in with us, we were elated to have her. For over a year, things were going great.

And then last week happened.

That cold, fall evening I was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the three of us when she stormed into our apartment. Her face stained with tears, she was barely able to articulate as she told me she caught Roman cheating on her.

The bubble in my perfect world was popped. Like shattered glass all over the floor, all I could do was get on my knees and try to clean up the mess.

At that moment, I only existed for her. I pulled her into my arms hoping to provide comfort, praying that she would not leave us. I wanted to tell her, what was going on, but I didn't want her involved. It was best for her not to know.

In addition, I was not particularly proud of being the sucker in a conn scheme or committing grand larceny. Mostly, I'm scared shitless, I was afraid if she found out what Roman and I are up too, she would take her love away from me. I was being selfish, I should have let her go. But wanted to be with her up until the end.

To conclude, I know Roman loves her and what we all share is something beautiful, that will never change. So, I did the only thing I could and I begged her to stay.

She cried, her shoulders shook with quiet sobs. She tried her hardest to pull it together, but she was devastated. All I could do was kiss her and promise her my love and devotion forever.

"I love you, Adriana Britton, that will never change."

I'd cease to function without her.

We kiss and kiss, my hands slip under the layers of her clothing. She helps me along, unbuttoning her coat the rest of the way and then working her fingers lifting my shirt over my head. I need the feel of her soft skin against mine. I just need her. We didn't stop kissing as I lifted her onto the counter, our clothes gathering in a pile on the floor. I struggle out of my jeans and grin valiantly when I manage in one smooth motion to remove her slacks. I love the feel of her soft full lips on mine, of the sure path her hands trailing across my body.

"I love you too Eric, I love you-you crazy bastard!"

"Never stop loving me, baby."

Then we were kissing again, words silence by the distractions of bare flesh. She hooked her arms around my neck, my hands held her perfect hips so securely, and we both shuddered and groaned when I finally entered her.

My god, she feels so right…

We were going to send for her allowing the heat to die down; that would ensure that nobody alleges she had anything to do with what we did, that her hands are clean. This would also provide her time to choose to say goodbye to her life or make the choice be with us. We'd paid the rent and utilities for the entire year, so she wouldn't have to worry financially.

My Adriana deserves to be taken care of, she's a good woman, kind, caring, and up until now honest.

Adriana...beautiful, cunning Adriana. She always told me never to underestimate her.

But I did underestimate her, Roman and I and look where we are now.

 


	5. The Dreams Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dreams Seeker Leaves You Breathless

 

 

Much to Roman's dismay, he was forced to put his brother in a compromising situation. Roman had long since accepted this, it was the way of life for them. With Eric, came opportunity and the chance to prosper. Yet, for some reason, it was always bittersweet as it never seemed to last.

"She's a better actress than I'd ever given her credit for," He snickered, scooping up his pack of cigarettes from the counter and pulling one out. "So, I'm telling you now, if you don't go down there and get her straight I will."

"Has it ever occurred to you that really has lost her memory, you fucking pushed her off a cliff - you fucking cunt!"

Roman paused for a moment, noting the vein protruding from his brother's forehead and snickered.

"Come on Eric, don't be naive, she's playing us," He rolled his eyes in pity, "She's pissed at us, so she's trying to get us locked up or worse-fucking killed."

"Pissed is an understatement, and she has every right to be fucking livid with us." Eric protested, "We're the ones who played her."

"I'm not going to keep having this conversation with you," Roman scoffed.

Eric watched his brother light a cigarette, it was his love, his comfort, his companion, and consistency. The ash sprinkled across the countertop when he flicked the filter; he inhaled deeply, letting the smoke seep into his lungs, "Get your ass down there and make her talk."

"Fuck you Roman, I'll be damned if I hurt her, I shouldn't have allowed you to do what you did to her." Eric shook his head, he knew why he allowed his brother to torture the love of his life… money. He felt like shit for being so desperately vindictive.

"Allowed me?" He spat, "I'd like to see you try to stop me." He stared at the cigarette between his fingers. It was almost short enough to burn him, he leaned forward to crush it out.

"Don't threaten me," Eric warned, providing his sibling with a level glare. He knew his brother better than anyone. The world may see Roman Grant as the callous, untouchable jackass, but Eric knew his weakness and for Adriana, he'd use that vulnerability to keep him at bay.

"Go get us something to eat, I'm not eating that cold rubbery pizza," Eric said, wiping the ash that Roman left off the counter with his shirt sleeve.

"I'm going to search for the bag for an hour or so and then I'll go to the store and get us something."

Eric nodded and left the room, his destination, the garage. He was determined to try to make their current situation right.

Roman followed behind, with a different task in mind. The younger brother sat on the step, took off his tennis shoes, slid on his hiking boots and bundled up in his heavy parka. He was at the door when Eric called out to him.

"I'll see you in a few hours?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," Roman nodded opened the door and closed it behind him. The morning was cloudy and cold. Roman's breath smoked and rose above him as he walked down the long driveway across the narrow black-top road and into the wooded area. He was determined to find the bag this time around.

Eric wanted to mend what had recently been broken. He opened the big storage bin, his blue eyes widened and he smiled.

She took in short ragged breaths in an attempt to silence it but to no avail, she cried even louder. Her eyesight blurred, but not because tears were welling up. Everything became fuzzy; then she saw nothing at all. Her consciousness was floating through an empty space filled with a thick static. Throughout the inky space, her heartbeats pounded loudly, echoing in her ears, alongside fading pleas for help. The feeling in her body drained away until finally, all was black.

The warmth and the blue sky were confirmation that she was dreaming. She didn't care, she welcomed the fantasy. She knew the nightmare would still be there when she woke.

She walked through the grassy field basking in the warmness of the sunlight. In the center of the park was a mirror, oval and standing ten feet tall. The surface was glossy and, in the light, it emitted an unearthly glow. She moved toward it without walking or making any conscious decision to move. As she approached she could see that the surface rippled and the reflection was no reflection at all. She could not see herself or the trees around, instead, there was her staring back from a dark room, but she was in clothes she had never seen before and her eyes were wide and pleading.

"Adriana." A calm voice called out to her from behind, so she turned from the mirror to see who was speaking.

The tall figure neared her, but she still could not see his face. His skin was not reflecting the morning light, but emitting it, actually glowing from within. His skin was almost metallic, bronze perhaps. Then he spoke, deep and baritone, "Do you remember now?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, his touch warming her even more.

"Remember what?" She questioned.

"Who you are…what happened to you."

"No," she shook her head slightly. "You called me Adriana, is that my name?"

"Yes, you are Adriana Britton and you are my girlfriend."

"I am?"

"You are."

"What's your name?" she asked, snaking her hand around his waist, relishing in the feeling of his warmth.

"I'm Eric and I need you to remember something very important."

"Okay," resting her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling her even more.

"Tell me where you hid the money."

"The money?" She repeated, and something sparked in her mind, taking her away from the moment.

She could see herself shivering from the cold, walking up to a house in the dead of night, and walking inside a dark garage. She traced her hands along the wall until she felt the light switch and flicked it on.

When the light flicked on she was no longer in the garage, she was sitting in a car, unrestrained tears fell from her eyes, staining her face, her entire body shook with hurt, her body still shivering with cold. Next to her was a large bag, the bag was full of money, she peered at the money as if it were the vilest and despicable object she'd ever seen and she zipped the bag up.

The warmth was steadily waning as she returned her gaze to the dream sky, searching for the cause. Eric had vanished, taking away the warmth of his embrace and she was left standing in the mirror again. Thick ominous clouds loom above her, every shade of monochrome from sliver though storm grey hovers above, covering the sun. When she peered back into the mirror she gasped at the sight. She was running in the dark woods from a tall dark figure. The cold evening air shocking her throat and lungs as she inhaled deeper, faster. She can hear him panting with the effort from behind. As she cut around a thick tree her feet slipped outwards on the wet autumn leaves, the bag flew out of her hand, tumbling down a ledge. The ledge was as wide as a single foot, but she could not tell how deep it was, the sound of water could be heard in the near distance. She gripped a rock and almost slipped again as she stood to her feet, the surface was slimy with some moss and lichen clinging to it.

"Adriana." The dark figured called out to her, the image in the mirror held out his hand, when she did not extend hers it drew closer, the pale hand came through the surface and she screamed.

"Adriana, wake up." Her eyes snapped open, she didn't need to look around to know she was back in the basement.

She didn't understand what was happening. From, head to toe, her body was dry. Her head rested on a small travel pillow, she lay curled up on a thick blanket and covered with a thicker one.

He lay spooning her, nestled closely to her lithe frame; his hand lightly on her shoulder, and instead of flinching, she was soothed by it.

"I'm awake," She rolled over to face him.

"Are you having a nightmare?" Eric asked, his eyes showed the kind of gentle concern of a loving parent.

"I think it was more of a memory of what happened last night." she let out a slow controlled breath. Eric's face is just inches away, Adriana gazed at him, soaking in the warmth of his stunning blue eyes. This is what she dreamt of. After a moment she raised her hand to his face and tears fall. "I still don't understand why, why did this happen?"

"Tell me what you remember," he spoke with such a soft voice she felt his words calming her more by the way they were said rather than the actual words. It felt as if she were wrapped in a blanket of his caring.

"My name is Adriana, and I'm your girlfriend."

"That's a good start," He smiled, his gaze fixated on hers.

"How long have we been together?" She asked, noticing the shift in his expression. He peered at her with such unbridled wonderment and longing.

"You really have forgotten everything?" He wiped a tear from her eye, amazed that he found her so beautiful in her disheveled appearance.

"I'm afraid so," she replied coyly, "Will you help me remember Eric? I don't like not knowing anything."

The sound of her voice evoked such strong feelings of passion. His words left him. His silence caressed her skin like a cool summer breeze, smoothing her soul, taking away her jagged edges. She knew that he was lost and searching too.

"Of course, I'll help you," He sighed in frustration, unsure of how to go about it. "Uh, let's see, so we lived together here in Seattle for 2 years, you're a school teacher, you teach elementary school. You love my cooking, especially my homemade peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies."

"You make me cookies?" She giggled her signature giggle and Eric's smile beamed. He was fascinated. She was still Adriana, with just a small piece missing.

"Among other things," He smirked, his lips curled in a flirtatious grin, "When we weren't working, we had a lot of fun together."

"What was our favorite thing to do together?" She purred, draping her arms over his shoulder wrapping her leg around his waist.

He found himself speechless again. Her eyes were a rich russet that stole his breath. Her hair, an obsidian waterfall that tumbled down her back in thick locks; he became lost in the moment. She leaned in, so her forehead rested against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking.

"This, was our favorite things," his voice dithers, exhilarated from the tension between them.

Adriana gently leans in and kisses Eric's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths.

"I could see that…I wish I could remember, help me please." Her heart fluttered inside her chest. She couldn't believe how he made her feel.

Unable to contain themselves anymore, Eric holds Adriana's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique.

She lies on her back as he matches her body's form. Eric's hands venture over her curved body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare deep into each other's eyes. Eric's full of marvel and love, Adriana's full of curiosity and passion. Eric leans in a softly kisses up and down Adriana's neck, her pure earthy scent flooding his senses. A little whimper of anticipation escaped her throat as Eric works his way back to her tender, smooth lips.

 


	6. Breathe Into Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriana comes to realize all is not what it seems...

"Sweet Adriana Dolores Britton." Eric murmured between kisses. Only the thin layer of their undergarments separated them from the intimacy they both desired.

"That's my name, I'm 25 years old, I was born in Sherman Oaks, California, you're a California native too, right…" she whispered, kissing him back, sliding her fingers over his broad shoulders.

The feeling of her soft lips, her touch took him back to the very first night they made love. His body moving in ways he never learned but know so well. The feelings rocked his head back as she kissed his neck and he pushed his muscular body into the softness of hers.

"That's right baby, and your birthday is March 17th, that happens to be St. Patrick's Day, my favorite holiday."

"Tell me more, what about my parents, your parents."

"Your dad died of cancer when you were 19, your mom, Debbie, still lives in Sherman Oaks, you visit her three times a year, on her birthday, Thanksgiving and Christmas."

His voice, the conversation engulfed her senses and stole away her worries. Adriana felt her face flush warm and the hairs on her neck stand. Something fluttered in her stomach. She didn't know what that feeling was. She thought it was a bizarre sensation, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"What was your childhood like?"

"I was the quintessential unhappy rich kid…My parents, Preston and Margaret Maxwell-Grant, married here in Seattle when they were teens and were in their 50's when they died. I was 10 years old. They died at sea on their sailboat, their bodies were never found, the boat was recovered a month later off the Panama coast. I was raised by my paternal grandmother Estelle in Napa Valley on one of the largest vineyards in the United States." He sighed, gathering what he wanted to share next.

She focused in on his stunning eyes, they were glistening, they reminded her of what she had lost.

"I inherited everything, but… I was a fool…I've been fooled so many times…"

"Did I fool you... was it me…I took your money…right..."

She was at a loss for everything; no words, no breath, no thoughts. The only thing that came out of her mouth at that moment was her name, and even then, it came out shaky and quiet.

"Adriana Dolores Britton," he whispered softly, her breath taken away by a complete stranger - by the sincerity of his voice, the gentleness of his eyes, and the beauty she sees in them.

She reminded herself, he wasn't a stranger. She knew him before all of the this…the answers were in him and she needed to draw them out or find the place inside of her that held them.

His lips press against hers with passion, love, and affection as his warm hands roam all over her partially nude body leaving a trail of sparks in their wake.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers and she shivers at the feel of his warm breath in her ear. "You've always been true to me…"

"Then how did I end up here?" She traced his lip lightly with the tip of her finger. It pouts slightly, and she had such an urge to bite it, to kiss it.

"You drove here…you found us…"

"Us?" The image of her dream was confirmed, that was a memory, she was in her car with the money…money that was obviously his.

"We were so happy before all of this." He murmured softly. "I love you in the way a puppy loves - devoted, playful, trusting. I guess I should be ashamed of that somehow."

She gazed so intently at each divot of that lip as if it could tell her everything I don't know. She didn't want to look up. Because if she did, she knew she would find herself at the mercy of questioning eyes, pleading, begging to know what she was thinking, and she was not at liberty to say because she simply does not know.

Why was all she could ask herself…why did she do it…

She could only live in the here and now that was all she had, she had nothing else to give him. She desperately wanted to help him, she knew helping him meant helping herself.

Eric's face washed blank with confusion like his brain couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from his surroundings. Adriana tensed at the feeling of every muscle in his body just froze.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, rolling over and sitting up, his gaze fixated on the staircase, for the first fraction of a second there was that inability to compute.

"No…Eric…I…" For perhaps a split second her grief was suspended, the surprise protecting her until it shattered like glass. She quickly sat up and pulled the blanket near her chest. She hadn't heard a noise, not a sound; besides the steady raindrops that fell on the small window, the room, the house, and its surroundings were eerily quiet.

"I think Roman is back!" He rasped and shot up like a spring from the ground, scooping up his clothes. "I hope he found it..." He slid into his pants and by the time he made it to the stairs he was fully dressed.

"Who is Roman?" She asked utterly confused.

He peered back at her, his look of confusion matched hers.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let him hurt you again."

"Your brother?" she said, glancing upward, her mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. Her eyes are fixed as if she's looking at something a yard behind his head.

"Yes, the one who thought it was a good idea to keep you prisoner in the basement." He felt a surge of anger rise in him, it was Roman's fault for causing her mind to be in this fragile condition.

"But…Eric…" she paused, calculating her next words, she chose not to say what she was thinking…

After freezing to allow her to finish her thoughts for a few moments he began to ascend the stairs against the advice of his anxiety. If Roman didn’t find the money, he’d have to think of a plan B and quick.

She blinks, refocuses. Adriana's proud frame was slumped like an old man on the metal park bench. The scene was quite unbelievable, shocking really. She pulled her knees to her chest.  Her mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process what was happening.

 

* * *

 If a bad memory is like a bird, it is okay to know it is sitting on a branch nearby. It is okay to notice it fly and sing. When your mind naturally moves back into the present, into the moment that is the gift of life, the bird will be gone.

It was you…my sweet beautiful Adriana who kept telling me to let the past go. How? It's all part of me, I can't let go of the pain without losing something sacred. The good memories keep me going and the bad ones make me want to make all of those fuckers who abused me pay, but both parts are locked tight together like two sides of the same coin.

We didn't shed a tear when I got the news Grandma Estelle died. No one did really; everyone who attended her funeral didn't do so to pay their respects. How could you respect someone who cared about no one but themselves? A person that would feed their own grandchild to the big bad wolves without a second thought. Roman confronted her when she was admitted to the hospital… of course, she pretended to be the sweet old lady with her favorite grandson. She never took responsibility for a damn thing. Her so-called friends and business partners were at the funeral as a formality; to see who would show and what her ex-husbands would say about her. Estelle had turned our family business into a joke, all of it was owned by the bank now. Still, people wanted to find out if the rich old woman left them anything. Of course, she didn't. She spent the family fortune at casinos and spoiling men half her age. We wouldn't have gotten anything if not for my parents making sure that the million was to be given to me on my 18th birthday. The moment the lawyer granted me access to the account. Roman and I left Napa Valley and never looked back.

There's a part of me that's angry. It's an anger at my bitterness, I can only imagine what it would have been like to have them around. My thoughts of them are like ripples in a pond after I've thrown a stone in it, slowly they fade and dissolve.

And I'm left alone.

Alone with my abusers, my constant tormentors. I was way too young to understand the lasting effects of being verbal, physically and sexually assaulted would have on my mental health, but now I am beginning to realize that it has had some. Everyone deals with hurt, pain, and sorrow in their own way. I’ve tried so many times to throw it out of my head. Maybe I can never get rid of it, or maybe I don't want to.

I gathered her clothes, purse, and coat and tossed them down the stairs, I ran back to the garage just as Roman neared the entrance.

"Did you get her to talk?" Roman asked, still slightly out of breath from the long walk, "Cause, I still couldn't find shit." His boots were covered in mud, he must have walked for miles in the rain.

I didn't answer him, and I could tell by his madder than hell expression, he knew what my silence meant. He reminded me of Estelle impatient, selfish, shrewd…my brother and grandma made me wish that every day my mom and dad were alive.

"Here, get dry." I threw him a towel, he caught it with one hand.

"Well, are you going to answer me or do I need to go down there myself?" He dried his hands, reached into his pocket for a cigarette and lit it. "The old man will be here tomorrow, they've got all that material set up, and he's here every Friday afternoon like clockwork." He took a deep drag and exhaled the smoke into the air, watching it disappear.

"Then she's coming with us."

"The hell if she is! Are you fucking crazy or just retarded? Where the fuck are we going to go with no money? We gave all the money in our bank account to her, that's why we need the fucking cash. Get your head out of your ass…I mean her ass you fucking pussy whipped motherfucker!" Roman was a powder keg, one spark and the shouting began, spit flying from his lips. In that moment of anger, he'd say anything, whatever was most hurtful, whatever would give him the most satisfying victory.

"Are you done with your tantrum?" Eric took a step towards his brother, with just a look he dared him to say another poisonous word. "You know I have a plan, but the plan involves her now...so shut up, listen and let's get on with it."

 


	7. On Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open your eyes and see...

 

He flicked his cigarette to the ground and with his foot, stomped it out. "You have a plan, do you?" Roman scoffed, Well I'm kind of at the mercy of you two fuck-twats, so I'm all ears."

"She's starting to remember, if I take her out to the woods, she'll gather her faculties and lead us to the money."

Roman burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over and smacking his thigh. Eric never understood his consistent insolence.

"Fuck! That's your plan?" Roman continued to laugh contritely. "Brilliant." Roman clapped his hands mockingly.

"It'll work."

"It better." Roman's laughter stopped abruptly, his sarcastic grin turned into a nasty glare and he sneered. "I'm done fucking around with you." He pulled up the garage door. "That 'I don't remember anything' is fucking bullshit and you know it." He went over to his car and got in.

"I'm getting really fucking tired of you threatening me." Eric snarled back at his brother. Roman just laugh and started the car.

Eric went back into the house heading towards the basement. Just as he entered the hall, and was met by Adriana, she was fully dressed, coat and all.

"Eric, I think I can help us."

"Did you hear all of that?"

She nodded, her beautiful face held a stoic expression.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore. I'm sorry I allowed that to happen."

She gave him another silent nod, her current emotions were unreadable, Eric found it curious, but nothing out of the ordinary. After what Roman did to her, he understood her wariness.

They head back towards the garage; when Eric rounds the corner he becomes ashen, his limbs move as if some inexperienced person is controlling them remotely and his eyes are wide. He peered right at the Camaro still parked in the garage. The powerful engine thrumming, the garage door pulled open, yet his brother was nowhere in sight.

"I'm glad it's not raining anymore," Adriana reached into the vehicle and turned the engine off. "It's still very chilly though." Afterward, she shut the car door and pulled the garage door down.

As he followed Adriana out of the house and down the driveway, Eric's mind whirled while trying to piece together what happened to his brother.

Crisp golden leaves lay like a blanket on the forest floor. Startled birds shot from the empty branches like a bullet, as twigs snapped and the leaves crunched under their feet

_Where would he'd gone to on foot if not back into the woods…Motherfucker, he agreed to go get our dinner..._

Noticing his detached and seeking expression, she took hold of his hand, holding his warm hand firmly in her cool grip.

"Tell me more about your childhood, you and Roman, what was it like growing up without your mom and dad."

Eric really didn't like talking about his childhood, but he'd shared the intimate, disturbing details with his companion before, so he felt comfortable doing so again. He trusted her, he knew before all of this she trusted him too. He longed to have that missing piece of her restored and he'd do anything he could to help her. He knew that she'd do the same for him.

"I have a decade of wonderful memories with my mom and dad, most people would define it as the basic cheesy stuff. Mom helping me with my math homework. She also taught me to tie my shoes, she was really good at tying knots, as a matter of fact, she's the one who taught my dad and me how to sail. Mom was the only person I know that gives indefinite hugs." He smiled, "Dad worked a lot, but he always found time for me, he taught me how to ride a bike and roller skate."

"I think I remember you telling me about a sailing trip in Florida," she said, leading him to the thick area of the woods. He was certain she was going the wrong way. The night Roman chased her into the woods, she ran south, not north. All the while his mind wondered if he would encounter his brother in the woods or if his lover knew where she was going. "did you and Roman enjoy sailing with them?" she asked, smiling back at him.

"We enjoyed that activity very much, planning where to go, packing supplies, and just taking off…it's really the only good memories I have as a child." He let out a deep unsettling sigh, as she watched his breath smoked and rise above her. "After they passed, my life when to shit."

"How so?"

A single golden leaf pirouetted down an invisible spiral of breeze, spinning through the air as it let itself be carried down. It shook slightly as if it could have been whisked away any second by the grip of an icy wind, but it kept floating down the twirling course. It blew past his face and landed lightly on the ground, the shiny, vibrant color standing out against the ambers and bronzes beneath it.

"My grandmother, my father's mom was selfish, neglectful, she allowed awful things to happen to me."

In the distance, amid the green and gold of the forested hills was a reflective white strip of the stream; like a whitewater cascaded down a series of rocky outcrops, giving the effect of many waterfalls rather than just one. The water tumbled down the hillside in a series of mini-waterfalls.

"Eric, I know this is very odd and extremely uncomfortable, but I need you to think about the most awful, terrible memory of your childhood. I need you to tell me what your grandmother and her husbands did to you."

"I don't understand?"

"I promise you will."

"Baby, I've told you all of those awful things they did, I'm kind of glad you've forgotten that part." He lifted her chin so that he could enjoy the energy behind her warm brown eyes, he always found comfort in them, "Seriously, how is this going to help?"

"I can't explain that part, please understand that it's important, I'd keep your secret and I'd never tell a soul." Her eyes desperately searched his… waiting.

"I trust you."

"Then tell, me Eric, I can't express how important this is, how much it will help us."

"I came to Grandma Eileen as a sad little boy with an open heart. She saw me as an annoyance, a mouth to feed, a bottom to wipe. But I saw her as my only hope to fill the void after losing my parents. My crying was 'manipulation' and my sadness was 'put on for attention'. Every day she looked at the kid in front and killed him a little more."

"Do you know if she was this way raising your dad?"

"No, grandpa would have never allowed it, Grandpa James was normal as they come. When he passed, five years before my parents died, Eileen's true nature emerged. I could have endured her verbal abuse for the eight years I was sentenced to her. It was the five years with Tim, that was the nightmare. Timothy Stanford defined the term, bad parent."

"So, your grandma married Tim when you were fifteen...?"

He nodded, "There were other bastards before she met that son of a bitch, but none of them could hold a candle to the monster Tim, he and Eileen were the perfect storm."

"How so?"

"With the other guys, they simply ignored her abuse; I was just the sniveling brat of the rich old babe they were banging. When married to William, Grandmother hired the young girls for cheap house help and babysitting, William saw them as naive girls to target. She would go to bed in a temper, he would stay up to "chat" to them, leaving Eileen to stew sleepless just rooms away. Once in a while, she would storm in to challenge him and he would mock her. That's a special kind of rot relationships never recover from. Of course, William didn't waste time telling me of Eileen's "crimes" and she did the same about him - I was eleven. I knew things children shouldn't know - the dirty part of a failing marriage, that part when love turns to hate."

"William was the second husband." She asked.

"Yeah, after only two years of marriage she divorced William and married Jacob, the man she had been cheating on William with for a year. At least he was closer to her age. Jacob always wanted to have dinner as a family. At dinner there was always tension, she would serve the meal and he would criticize. I ate in mock oblivion, constructing volcanoes from the mashed potatoes, anything to keep my eyes on the plate and not their hating faces. The trick was to do everything right, be sweet, smile, otherwise, the wrath they weren't openly showing each other found a new and smaller target. There were times the trouble started and I was not safely out of the way but right out in the open, trying to look inconspicuous and hiding my eyes. Eye contact meant trouble, it meant getting the blame for something I hadn't done, or something as inconsequential as putting an item back in the wrong place."

"What do you suppose was Jacob's issues?"

"He was insecure, in every aspect of his life. Even though he was successful, he would never be as successful as Eileen, and that bruised his ego," Eric took a step forward, kicked a rock and watched it tumble down into the creek, "My granny sure knew how to pick them…"

"How long did that marriage last?"

"Two years…and then the real fun began. Tim was an ex-bodybuilder and another one that was way younger than Eileen, he had a failing business and his marriage to Eileen would make his third. It was as simple for Tim to make a flame with the cigarette lighter as it was for him to cuss me out. Breaking my mind had been such a joy for the old geezer who had been bullied his whole life too. Finally, he'd had someone weaker to be his victim. Of course, he never saw it that way, he was "helping" his spoiled stepson by calling him "stupid" and "lazy." He raised the roof every time I brought home even a C grade, before lighting up a cigarette and playing Bob Dylan so loud the walls vibrated. Even doing homework and keeping quiet was no protection, math one moment and being shaken in the air the next at the end of a muscular arm. It does something to you - growing up knowing how fragile peace is, that it can be taken at the whim of some angry person. At any time I'd hear the loud bang that left a hole in the wall, the thump of the flying vase, and the crash of the figure coming in contact with the floor. It was the unapologetic 'I'm sorry', the oh so loving laughter, and the slur of a drunken fool. The monster that damaged me forever. The monster that created the sounds forever replaying in the back of my mind. The only monster I needed to fear, was the one waking me up in the morning, not the one coming out after I was asleep.

"Eric take me back to the night your grandmother died." She asked.

"I had just turned eighteen, Tim said I killed her, he shook me above the couch by the scruff of my clothes. My body moved more like a rag doll. Then there was his rage and I had no idea why. I had been lying in front of the fireplace with my workbook, quietly doing homework. He didn't seem at all bothered by the screams that came from me. If anything, he seemed amused by my pain. He squeezed my shoulders and I started screaming at him then he slapped me and he shoved the table destroying the glass vase and the glass shuttered everywhere he then pulled me down to the floor... my back sticking on the glass pieces then beating me in a violent way and I could do nothing but burst in tears not even ask him to stop knowing that this makes him angrier... feeling his boot going through my stomach but I can't take the pain anymore crying "stoooop pleeease, pleeease just stop" ..these wounds and broken bones might cure but one thing won't for sure the scars that are on my heart. His stony eyes stared down at my twitching body before him; my agony was his entertainment. After a time, my screams had subsided and my tormentor had grown bored with my silence. Sending a single kick to my stomach, Tim stood and left, but not without giving one last lingering glance of pure hatred.

"He thought you killed your grandmother…Did you?"

"Roman did, he tried to kill him too, but he survived."


	8. If You Only Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proceed with caution, this one is not stable...

    

 

 

Adriana's mouth went dry, the palms of her hands began to sweat and there was no masking the dismay on her face. Her feet teetered on the spot, nervous energy returning. She was eager to unmask her discovery, but she needed to proceed with caution, her life depended on it.

"Did you see Roman kill your grandmother." She sucked in a deep breath, a way of bracing herself for the unimaginable details.

"Yes, and I tried to stop him, tried to talk him out of it, but once Roman gets started," He let out a deep respire, "there is no stopping him." He explained.

"Please Eric, tell me what he told you, what you saw," A brisk wind swept in causing dark clouds to roll and making the temperature drop, the young woman shivered, her teeth chattered. Eric noticed and moved in closer, he stood close to her, so close there was no longer any space between them. She leaned into him in an attempt to block the cold, unforgiving northern wind.

"He told me that he was going to poison them, that it would be quick," after a long moment he finished, "he used cyanide, it took him weeks to collect and crush the apple seeds. He spiked her favorite Château Pètrus, she made it easy for him; she kept her eight hundred-dollar wines in old-fashioned bottles. That night, Eileen drank nearly the entire bottle of Merlot, Tim only had a glass. It didn't take long before Eileen started gasping, retching, convulsing. At the same time Tim became violently ill and in-between him making a mess all over the great room he called 911. While he waited for help, between retching, he cursed me." The handsome man recounted, his voice was firm, contemplation unwavering.

Another icy chill ran up the young woman's spine, at this point she could not discern if it was from his words or the weather; It was undeniably a combination of both.

"Why would he accuse you and not Roman?" she peered back at him curiously.

An uncertain frown painted his chiseled features, "That's how it was in that house, Roman was never at fault, it was always me who pissed them off." He crossed his arms, his chin jutted out like a stubborn toddler. "That's what happens when you're the oldest, I guess." He lowered his head; his gaze fell to the ground beneath him and he felt that dreaded feeling. The feeling of unforgivable loss, painful regret, and looming uncertainty.

"Eric," her angelic voice called out to him, momentarily removing him from his melancholy, "look at me," she begged him, for a moment they shared long seeking gazes, she was trying to beseech him with her eyes. He naturally surrendered, gazing into her deep inviting eyes becoming lost in them, unbelieving of the beauty he sees in them. And just like that, he was reminded of the only thing he hadn't lost, the only thing he doesn't regret and the one thing that he was absolutely sure of.

Her.

"You have to realize something," she implored, her forehead drawing into a deep frown. "I remember just about everything, thanks to you, a strange dream I had last night and this journal." She removed her hand from the pockets of her peacoat, dug into her designer hobo-style bag that was draped on her shoulder across her chest and pulled out a small red book.

The book simply said 'Journal' written in gold letters and had no other significant markings on the leather cover. She opened the book searching for a particular entry and when she found it her eyes sparked with turmoil, this is it, she thought. Her stomach turned, she was tired, hungry, and as ready as she would ever be for the outcome.

His mouth pursed but slightly open and loose, while his thoughts wondered, his mind speculated; there are more paths than clues. To her, his expression gave away all of his feelings.

The woman, disregarding his silent salutation, continued to stare at him wild-eyed, "Here," she said pointing to the top of the page; the word 'Roman' was written in all red, capital letters.

Eric's eyes raked over the forest, still no sign of his brother. He peered at her dark brown eyes, so big and beautiful, so much emotion held inside. They smiled constantly, those doe eyes and then he began to read the journal entry.

 

* * *

****

**_September 5th, 2014…_ **

Our first official date, I wore a Michael Kors classic mini black dress and pumps with my red Coach clutch to match my crimson lips. Eric, my beau of ninety days looked amazing in a black button up shirt, slacks, and loafers. We had dinner at Altura, known for the great Italian cuisine and upscale setting. When we pulled into valet parking, I looked at the double glass restaurant doors with a few emotions, the frontrunners being nervousness, anticipation, and hunger. I was positive the food would be fantastic. I wish I would have eaten more that day. We had parent-teacher meetings that evening after school. A few parents kept me well over the time I was expecting to stay and I was starving. Now, I can only hope that I wouldn't scarf down my food like a pig in front of my handsome date. I honestly don't give a fuck about the patrons.

The restaurant was full. I looked around at the busy tables. It was a grand space, to say the least. The dining room was exquisite. The walls were covered with a shimmering gold paper and in the middle of the ceiling above the carved oak table was a candelabra. Elegant was the word for this place, I'd been to fancy places like this before, the difference was him, being with him made a place like this so much more.

The maitre'd, was all smiles and polite small talk as he leads us across the busy dining area, he was headed towards another set of glass French doors. I held back a gasp as we entered the private dining room. The room was vast with a cozy atmosphere. Only a half dozen guest, all couples are scattered about the room. It seems each table has their own private waiter. We were led to a table at the far end of the room, I smiled as Eric dug into his pocket and handed the maitre'd a twenty-dollar bill, now we are all smiling. The host quickly places the money in his pocket and pulls my chair out and I take my seat.

The polished silver cutlery was heavy to the hand and shone brightly in the soft ambient light. At each place stood a tall empty wine glass and there were beautifully folded napkins to match the runner. All that was missing was the food.

When our host leaves to retrieve our waiter, we both fall silent, soaking in the ambient music, surroundings and of course each other. Only a few moments pass when our waiter arrives. He places the menus in front of us and fills our glasses with ice-water. Eric takes charge and orders a bottle of wine. The waiter and I are agreeably surprised and impressed with his perfect pronunciation of Sangiovese.

The waiter goes to get our wine, while a server brings us bread. The fresh warm bread was a focaccia, one was flat and covered with garlic, olive oil and generous quantities of rosemary. The other had been stuffed it with goat cheese and since the flour was whole-wheat it could really be a meal in its own right.

It was such a joy watching my handsome guy scarf down the bread just as hungrily as I, it looks like I was not the only one who had not eaten today. The server returns with our bottle of wine, the white wine is nestled in a copper carafe surrounded by ice. He uncorks the bottle and provides my date with a sample. My sexy man takes a gulp and nods his approval, holding out his glass for more. The waiter quickly fills his glass, then mine, the whole time, I'm being gazed at by my object of affection. His eyes are like two rare gems, and they become more beautiful with every glance.

'To tonight, and many more.' He held up his wine glass for a toast, to which I reply repeating his sweet words. Our glasses clink and I take an ample refreshing gulp. The fresh, fruity flavors are very soft and rich, I open my menu, scanning the selection to see what entrée would pair well with his choice of wine.

Eric does the same and we converse about the wonderful food selections on the menu. After a few moments, we make our respective selections, promising to provide each other with a sample. Soon, our waiter is back to take our order and we both laugh at each other as our eyes hungrily gaze at the dessert cart roll pass us to the table across the room. We make another promise to skip the bruschetta appetizer and hearty minestrone soup to make sure there is room for the decadent tiramisu.

The salad was mostly crisp lettuce leaves tossed in a creamy Cesar sauce, served with buttery garlic bread. In no time at all the salad was gone and our conversation turned to the main entrée. I ordered the Parmesan Chicken with the tomato basil sauce, I could almost taste it already covered in a tomato basil sauce and sprinkled with parmesan. My blonde hottie ordered the braised lamb shank on soft polenta.

The fresh pasta rocked, making it hard to believe that all it was made of is flour and eggs, kneaded and shaped. My sample of the lamb was divine, the desert savory and I was full.

I could not have asked for a better meal, service and of course company.

Eric paid for our meal and by the bright smile on our waiter's face, I knew he had provided him with a generous tip. My sweet thing continued to tip graciously as the valet brought his Camaro and opened the door for me.

'I have a new cappuccino maker and I'm going to make you the best cappuccino you've ever had.' He said and I agreed without hesitation.

Eric never directly asked, but made it clear that he wanted to take me to his place for the first time, and for the first time I was ready.

The car ride home was filled with comfortable silence and lustful gazes. We both knew that this was the pivotal point in our blossoming romance. We loved ourselves, thus giving each other the capability to love one another.

Eric lives in Avalon Towers, one of the nicest apartments in Seattle. His apartment is on the seventh floor facing the west and it has a spectacular view of downtown. I can actually see my apartment and the office building he works at from here.

As promised, the cappuccino was sweet, warm and soothing, just like my date. And now that food was no longer on our minds and the buzz of our wine was waning, we could focus a little more on the real world.

He asked me about my day and what it was like dealing with small children and their parents. I went on about it for a while, sharing the good, the challenges and the rewards of having such a rewarding occupation. I was pleased that he seemed as always completely engaged with my thoughts and feelings.

I asked him about his work and the moment I did his soft handsome features slightly shifted. I knew right then that something or someone at work was bothering him. I enquired, asking him to lay it all out there. I wanted to be the one he felt comfortable with, the one he could trust and rely on. He told me that he had suspicions about his boss and why. As the IT manager, he had access to files that others did not. He said some of the files contained contracts which led him to believe a Ponzi scheme was being orchestrated. He believed his company was a possible fraud and the CEO was luring investors and paying profits to earlier investors by using funds obtained from more recent investors. Investors may be led to believe that the profits are coming from product sales, or other means, and remain unaware that other investors are the source of profits. We both agreed that his boss seemed suspect but as of right now, the observations were the only speculation. He said his gut never lies, but until he had solid proof, there was nothing he could do. The money he earned was good and he knew that his job was legit. He said that he would keep digging in order to put his mind at ease and so I encouraged him to do so.

I don't remember the last time I stayed up this late just talking. It was after midnight when he turned on the music. Eric amazed me with his song selection. Anita Baker- Caught Up in the Rapture, and we danced. Damn, that's my jam, and he can dance too. The slow music twirled like thread around us. I rested my head on his chest, and let him sway my body 'round and 'round again. The bass came in, then the piano, and then the slow and sure beating of a drum. I think I love him. I think I want to marry him. And the song ended and Prince- Pink Cashmere came on, and we entwined hands. His touch is like soothing notes, making me feel like a ballerina in every dance. Being with him is like a princess story, charming, elegant and full of romance. I looked up into his soft blue eyes and cried.

'This is the best night of my life'. I let go, opened my heart and confessed.

'Things can only get better' he promised me, mesmerizing me with his stunning cerulean eyes. As soon as the last syllable escapes his lips, I find myself interlocked in a kiss. There isn't anything else in the world except the burning flame of my desire for him.

He literally swept me up off my feet and carried me into his bedroom. Next, I was being thrown on the bed, I bounced, giggled, my legs flew into the air and I kicked off my heels as I rested on the firm bed. Eric eyed my body like a starving man at a feast and I started removing my dress, one shoulder and then the next, pulling it down slowly, watching his eyes become darker and darker with lust, loving what I was doing to him.

'You're so damn beautiful, Adriana.'

He said while unbuttoning his shirt and my cheeks burned as I took in his muscular chest and chiseled abs. His mesmerizing cerulean eyes dropped to my breast, my tummy, between my legs and rose slowly back up to meet my gaze. I licked my lips and Eric growled as he moved in closer. My inner thighs tingled as I could see his hardon pressing against his slacks. His hard, hot body fit perfectly on top of mine and then my lover said something to me, something significant, between passionate kisses and caresses; although I did not realize how significant his words were at the time.

'Baby, I want to introduce you to Roman.'


	9. I'll Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Make This Right Before It's Too Late...

__

 

_My eyes widened in surprise to his comment, when he paused from kissing me and smiled patiently, I realized he was actually waiting for me to respond._

_'Sure, 'the more the merrier', I played along, now I realize my sweet beautiful man was not playing at all. A rude awakening awaited me. I had embarked on something that was beyond my capabilities yet amazingly intriguing. Eric being troubled was just the tip of the iceberg..._

Eric removed his eyes from the book, peering at Adriana with unwavering scrutiny, "What do you mean, 'I realize he wasn't playing at all'?"

"Baby, please just keep reading," she implored taking a step back, she knew what came with his frustration.

"No!" he slammed the book closed and she flinched in response. "If you didn't want what we had, why not just tell us, why write it in here," he shook the book in the air, and handed it back to her, "why bring this up now? And worse of all why steal from us?" His hurt ebbing, igniting like a furnace. "I thought you loved me?"

The raven-haired beauty perfectly composed and uttered just three words, "I love you."

"Then make this right." He pleaded, his fuse simmered and fizzed like a firework in the chill autumn breeze.

"That's what I am trying to do," she held out the book to him. "Please finish reading," she said, holding the book out to him, her voice trembled as her composure began to wane.

"We don't have time for this, it'll be dark soon, and Roman…"

"Roman," she sneered his name as if was an abomination, "FUCK ROMAN!" her shout echoed in the forest.

"Adriana, you don't mean that."

"Oh Yes I do!" she was screaming now. "I took that money for a reason, and not because you left me…no Eric, all of this, can't you see…" her eyes welled with tears as the reality of what she was facing, it hit her hard, "taking that money, running away, hiding... won't fix what is broken inside you. Turn Whitham in, return the money to the people he stole it from, face your consequences, the past and the present. I'll be right there with you."

"We can't go back," His cerulean eyes grew dark and menacing, his stare penetrating, he clamped his jaw, subduing the gasp of outrage that he wanted to release. Twilight was approaching and just over the ridge, he saw his brother. He must have heard them yelling.

"Yes, and we can do it together, just me and you...okay Eric?" She said, and she was given no reply, she was unsure if he even heard her. So, she took another step back while placing her journal in her purse and zipping it. He was looking over her shoulder. She remained as still as a cadaver and unblinking against his onslaught, whilst preparing for the worst.

"I'm done playing games with you bitch," His words were spat out with the ferocity and rapidity of machine gun fire, The slap was as loud as a clap and stung her face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. Just below her eye was a small cut where the ring had caught her. She staggered backward, clutching her face, eyes watering.

"Leave us alone Roman," Adriana screamed as she took off running.

She ran faster than she ever thought possible. Her legs felt like lead, she could hear own clumsy footfalls crunching over the stones, her ankles throbbed, and she felt light-headed.

"Get back here!" he yelled and then he exploded with unrestrained fury. Running over loose rubble tumbling down the steep rocky slope, his feet slipping, "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He shouted out threats in a furious breath, desperately trying to close the large gap between them.

But it was too late, twilight had fallen, the mean crescent moon casting almost no light at all, and she disappeared into the darkness.

Eric followed close behind; it didn't take them long to get back to the house.

"You better not hurt her," Eric sneered, in-between raspy breaths. His face mottled crimson, his neck strained.

"You should have thought about that before you told her everything," Roman grunted in reply and dropped his cigarette onto the wet gravel of the driveway, grinding it under his heel. "Let's find the bitch."

Although he didn't see her, he knew Adriana was in the house, there was no other place for her to go. "Adriana, what the fuck are you doing!?" he called out while searching the house, going from room to room. Then he began to call her name, getting ever louder "There is no way out!"

The young woman made a narrow escape by beating them to the house by only a few minutes, Adriana found the perfect place to hide, a place that the demented one would never find her. Only someone her petite size could fit in the tiny crawlspace above the garage. And only the builder or someone with extensive knowledge of the house would know of its existence. She remained stiff as a board, the only thing moving was the constant pounding of her heart. Before she had come out to face Roman, the young woman had a plan, and luckily, she documented it in her blessed journal.

She listened as he called out to her, "I have the keys to your car, that you will never find, you have the money, so we are both just FUCKED!" his yell was like a booming bark, an immediate chill ran through her spine. She knew that he knew she was somewhere in the house.

If only she could get through to Eric.

She didn't see that happening with Roman in the way.

Poor Eric...He hid behind a smile and reinvented himself, learning the keep his feelings inside. The hurt lodged in that sweetheart like a slow acting poison. The violent abuse, Eric endured, his tormentors shook his already fragile mental foundation, they caused him to build a new person, yet the scars remain, they ruined him to a certain extent, poisoned his mind, now anyone who crosses him, wrongs him in any way, he's going to see them pay. But that all changed when Eric saw me.

And then there's Roman...Ruthless Roman...He got close to people just to hurt them, power at last. Nothing pleased him more than to walk away from a new lover while she whimpered. To Roman people were "bad, dangerous, and they deserved what they got.

Adriana used her purse as a pillow and rested her head. The huge dose of adrenaline had left her hollow, rattled and exhausted in every which way. Mentally, physically, emotionally.

 


	10. Before The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman the Ruthless...

 

_My eyes flung open as I wake suddenly, every thought in high definition. I wake up faster than a cat in ice-water, every sense urging me to claw my way to standing. That's when I realize I cannot stand, and I better be still. I can tell by the light entering through the small vents that it is daylight. I don't have much longer to wait. I just have to make sure Roman does not find me. Roman, that son of a bitch. I knew I was playing with fire and just like a moth to a flame, I was helplessly drawn to him, and in turn, I was burned. Roman's passions arrived unannounced and ended explosively, like car bombs._

_I heard the sound of the car and I knew it was time to make my move. I listened carefully and then I sprang into action. The pull of the outside overwhelmed me and I began the slow commando-crawl out, my coat snagging on sharp edges and leaving tell-tale fibers behind._

_The sounds of the car taking off relieved me somewhat and I prepared myself for the five-mile walk into town. I thought about searching for my car, but even if I did find it, Roman has the keys and I don't know how to hot-wire._

_Roman had to abandon this hideout, so he'll be in search of another, but he won't go far. His greed won't allow it. He'll hunt me down, beat me down, and do whatever it takes until he gets that money._

_That's just what I want. It's time to put the fire out. I want Eric, I want the man that was there before the fire._

__

* * *

 

No sooner had she opened the door did a hard fist hit her in the face. She felt the stinging pain and through the blinding stars saw the second blow come for her abdomen. Her head spun, she doubled over as the wind was knocked out of her.

Attacking was what Roman liked best. He got all his "medication" in one go, money and violence. He knew he shouldn't, knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. There were no holds barred when he went in for the attack.

But Adriana was ready. This was not the first time Roman has attacked her. This time she would fight back, her life depended on it. There was the rageful scream that paralyzed him, shutting him down, giving her enough time to swing her leg back and kick him in his balls. He doubled over into the fetal position as his knees hit the ground. She picked up a paint bucket and swung hard, hitting him on the back of his head. He wailed out in pain and she hit him again and again, all he could do was lay there and ride out the storm.

She dug into the pockets of his coat and pulled out all the contents; Her keys, his wallet, and cell phone. She took the items and ran out of the vacant house of horrors.

The Camaro was left running with the keys in them at the end of the driveway, she bolted towards the car.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Roman ran out of the house after her screaming. The sound of his voice echoed like a lion's roar.

Terror struck her like lighting, she jumped like a rabbit and picked up her pace.

Fighting through his pain he propelled towards her. But he was too late, she was in the car and she was gone.

He was panic-stricken and his manhood ached like no other. His rage bubbled over like a poisonous cauldron, his plan to lure her out didn't work in his favor. Suddenly his gut constricted, he doubled over and vomited. He heaved a few more times and then he headed towards the woods. He would have to retrieve her car, hot-wire it and get the hell out of there before the old man and his son arrive.

"Fuck!" He wailed out deep into the woods. Disoriented from the lack of sleep and the unexpected assault, he could not decide if he should turn left or right at the creek. With shaky hands, he pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. With the first intake, his mind began to clear and he turned left.

In her apartment, she discarded her clothes, stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. Her mind was in shreds; She would never get that picture out of her mind. Being pushed down a cliff, tied up naked, beaten, all by the man she loved…loves…She turned the dial, releasing thousands of lukewarm drops, wetting her hair and trickling down her back. Her eyes fell closed over and over, each time showing her the images like photographs.

The site of cookies on the counter made her stomach snarl and howl and from it came the not-so-subtle undertone of pain. Mentally she had no appetite, but her stomach said otherwise and demanded a meal. She warmed up the minestrone soup she had prepared, prior to her departure and ate.

She dialed her phone when the voice on the other end said 'This is Nick', she skipped the formalities, "Mr. Edwards, I have all the evidence now, please meet me at the apartment as soon as you can."

The DA agrees without question and she hung up and dialed her friend Kayla's phone.

She was startled by a frantic knock on the door. She placed the phone on the counter and jumped to her feet. Ignoring the fear in her racing heart she rushed to the door, looked into the peep-hole and exhaled.

"Kayla," she opened the door in relief as she rushed towards her friend, hugging her earnestly.

"My god girl! Eric do that to you?" she asked, fighting back the tears that began to well in her eyes. Kayla took Adriana's hand and held it firmly, as she assessed the damage.

Adriana's left eye was bloodshot and swollen, her face blotched red and purple be with a hefty amount of scratches.

"It wasn't Eric, Kay." She replied firmly.

"Girl, you can't expect me to believe that crazy Roman shit?" Kayla fussed, throwing her hands in the air in disbelief.

"It's true, Eric needs help, and I'm going to help him."

Kayla stepped into the apartment and Adriana locked the door.

"He's dangerous, Kayla warned, "Eric, Roman whoever the hell he is and I'm calling the police if I see him come near you."

"That won't help him, he'll keep suppressing his pain, that's what makes Roman stronger."

Kayla rolled her eyes, unbelieving that her best friend, the smartest, strongest woman she knows could be so naïve. She went into the kitchen and Adriana followed.

"Have you been chasing after him all weekend?" she asked while preparing their peppermint tea.

"More like running," Adriana said, "I was just about to call you and let you know I made it back."

"I've been driving by the apartment every day since you went after him, I was so panicked when I saw his car."

"DA Edwards is on his way, he'll bring detective Keppler with him. I need Eric to expose Whitham's Ponzi scheme in exchange for immunity. And then I can get him the help he needs."

"Eric does not want justice, he wants revenge." She said giving her friend a level glare, " besides, how the fuck can you help someone who thinks they are another person?"

"By permanently suppressing the alter. He has dissociative disorder due to childhood trauma. His young damaged mind created the dominant Roman. Roman was his escape, his way of handling those who hurt him."

"You never did a damn thing to Eric, so why'd he set free that bat-shit 'Roman bullshit on you?" Kayla placed her hands on her hips incredulously.

"I've met Roman on his better days," Adriana said, smiling warily. "Roman helps Eric cope, when he's nervous, anxious, even sexually aroused. Roman can be helpful to Eric in the right situations. But when Eric is stressed in any way…" she lowered her head recalling the moment she woke in the basement, "…knowing what I know, Roman is capable of more than I ever realized…" she thought about Eric's confession, he killed someone…

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kayla scoffed bitterly while sliding the cup of tea to Adriana, "I still think you should just let him go, let someone else deal with his crazy ass."

"It's easy to let go of something you don't care about," Adriana said taking a mild sip of her hot beverage. "Try letting go of someone that you love, someone that you know loves you back just as much if not more."

"If he loved you so much, he wouldn't have fucked that old white bitch, abandoned you, or hit you!" She yelped, "Look at your face!"

"Kayla," Adriana interrupted.

"NO!" Kayla refused to let her finish. "I don't want to hear 'it was Roman' bullshit!"

"So much happened..." Adriana explained, "I found him when he thought he wouldn't be found, I threaten to call the cops and I took his stolen money, he panicked…he has no way to leave the country now. And he still has no idea how much danger, he's in. All he wanted to know was where I hid the money…"

"So, he decided to beat the information out of you?" Kayla heaves a sigh, "instead of begging you for forgiveness..." Kayla conceded, "How did you find him, what the hell happened out there?"

"Finding him was easy, trying to talk him out of signing his own death warrant was the bitch, I found out that Whitham is way more than just a white-collar thief, he's the one who's truly not to be fucked with," Adriana began but was suddenly interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door.


	11. Despite Your Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things never go according to plan...

_The knocking turned into a frantic pounding on the door. With a healthy dose of caution on the forefront, I peered through the peephole._

_It was my neighbor Carla Willis. She looked a little off, still, I didn't think much of it. Carla was always coming over for one reason or another, last time, she was selling Mary Kay. I was betting she lost her dog again, so I opened the door._

_Two men I'd never seen before rushed in, guns in hand, pointing them at us and yelling commands, that didn't register for the moment. The average sized man pushed Carla causing her to fall to the ground. One of the men pointed his gun in my direction and ordered me to move, but I couldn't, I was in shock. Each second submerged in fear made a permanent mark on my heart, and a vivid imagination made me wonder whether it was just my mind playing tricks or reality._

_Everything happened so fast, I heard the gunshots; but I don't think I was shot. I was so frozen, I breathed in and out but air wouldn't enter my lungs. Starved for air, my heart raced at tremendous speeds, and my lungs shallowly rose and fell in time._

_One of the men grabbed me and instinctually I fought back, kicking and screaming. The man was huge, I didn't stand a chance in my struggle. He punched me and hit the floor with a crack. The room spun and my vision blurred, I thought I saw Kayla's motionless body laying on the floor before I blacked out._

Adriana strained against the zip-ties, blood running over the translucent plastic, red on white. Her nose filled with the musty scent of the sack that covered her head and in the almost blackness her eyes strained for some sign of what was to come. From the cold metal beneath her body, the shifting motions from right to left and the revving of the engine, she knew she was in transit and had been for some time. Surely someone was looking for her, the police, the FBI...Eric.

It seemed like hours had passed, the motion of the car shook her about like biscuits in a tin, she shook so much she could feel her brain rattling in her skull.

Suddenly the motion stopped and she heard voices, she didn't know what to do. Her heart raced uncontrollably, despite all of that she remained in survival mode. As the trunk opened, she closed her eyes and relaxed her aching body as much as she could, she thought it best to pretend to unconscious in order to better assess the situation.

The quick thinking paid off and her act was convincing, "Did you fucking kill her?" she heard a male voice say to the other.

"She'll be fine," the man grumbled, yanking the woman from the trunk and throwing her limp body over his shoulder. She knew she was being handled by the larger man, the one that hit her.

She felt the breeze chill her body and in a few seconds, she heard the door close behind her.

"Put her over there," a voice said.

She was thankful that the large man gently placed her abused body on the floor. The sound of his footsteps became distant and she waited a few moments. She could only hear the muffled voices of the two men talking in the adjacent room. Looking through the translucent bag was like looking through a milk coated lens, she just could not get a sense of her surroundings.

Unease blossomed from within her; there was nothing she could do but lay on the cold floor and wait for what would happen next.

She lay there for what felt like an eternity but was actually only five minutes.

She heard a door open and another male voice; someone was quickly approaching her. Taken from her apartment in only her sweatshirt, pants and socks, she shivered. Her entire body was chilled to the bone and she was no longer able to pretend to be unconscious.

The bag was snatched off her, "Jesus Christ, you look like shit." He laughed, and when her eyes were able to focus, she realized she was staring into the face of John Whitham.

Her breathing became rapid and shallow. She can feel her pulse pounding in her temples.

"You know why we're all here…" he began pacing the big empty room.

She had no idea where she was, yet somehow the place felt familiar.

"I don't know where Eric is," She said in a barely audible tone. Blood was slowly oozing out of numerous wounds in her face. Her arms ached. No matter how she moved them, they were impossibly numb.

"Fuck Eric Grant, where's my goddamn money." He spat out viciously.

"I only know where the cash is, only Eric knows where the rest of it is."

That was only a half-truth. She knew where the 2 million was, but she only knew how to access the 50k cash. She prayed that the DA made it to her apartment, helped Kayla and Carla and found the breadcrumbs she left behind.

"Not good enough buttercup," John growled, pacing the room more frantically while contemplating his next move," so where's the cash?"

"I'll have to show you, I hid it on the other side of Barry's property in Winthrop."

"Well…" He threw his head back in laughter, "guess where we are…"

He yanked her by her arm, "Get up buttercup, time to go."

Her stomach turned, she couldn't believe, she was back at the house again. Her eyes filled with tears, stricken with the revelation that the two men must be the owners of the house Eric referred too when she overheard him 'talking to Roman'. The older man with silver hair must be Gordon and the son is the big guy. She was further disturbed by the notion that neither of the men has a problem with assault, kidnapping and possibly murder.

She wondered why Eric came to the conclusion that Barry was another one of John's victims when obviously he is working for him.

She was led outside and shoved into a UTV. The big guy drove, John rode shot guy, while Barry shoved a 9-millimeter into the beaten woman's ribcage. As they drove away from the house, she looked back in disbelief.

"Which way are we headed to buttercup?" John asked as they UTV reached the bottom of the drive.

"Straight across the road and head north for a half mile."

At least that's where she assumed Eric hid her car. The big guy drove fast on the rugged terrain, the wind bitterly cold, chilling her even more. She had to find a way to stall them until night. She'd be able to lose them in the cover of darkness.

"I see some tracks," John shouted over the combined volume of the cold wind and roaring engine.

Her heart sank in her chest, she had hoped that the rain had washed the tracks away. Her plan was to send them in circles until nightfall. Now, it won't be long before they find her car and take the money.

After that, she won't be any use to them anymore and she will have to be killed, thought John, as the UTV rattled down the narrow wooded path. They'll hunt Eric down for the other money, torture him, because, how dare he steal and fuck his wife. Whitham planned to dispose of Eric's mutilated body making sure it is never found.

It just wasn't fair, Adriana thought. Her life was ruined because of that dirty money, who knows how many other lives were ruined also. The douche bag in front of her was the last person who should end up with anything. To her, all John Whitham deserved was a small jail cell. She'd have to make sure they don't find her car, without getting herself killed.


	12. Take Control or Lose It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will make it out alive...

We knew we'd been going in circles when we ended up at Adriana's car deep in the woods.

"FUCK!" Roman was having another tantrum. "That stupid bitch! We could have been sipping on beers on our fucking yacht if not for her being a bitter cunt..." He kept blaming everything on her but now I realize he's wrong, we have no one to blame for this shit but ourselves. Adriana was hurt. 

We hurt her and it wasn't right.

 She wanted answers, possibly closure and she deserved all of that and more. I will always regret what I allowed Roman to do, but I can't do anything about that. Even if I had the chance to make it up to her, I wouldn't know where to start.  I can only pray that she allows us to make a getaway and John does not decide to go after her in retaliation. 

I listen on as Roman continues to curse Adriana... I listen to him yell until my ears feel like they are going to bleed and I just can't freaking take it anymore. 

"Shut up!" I yell at him... "I need to think..." I blurted out. 

He shut his stupid, lying trap, flipped me the bird, flicked his cigarette in my direction and walked away.

 I  watch him walk off into the woods, cursing my girl and me in the same breath...bastard.

We've been everywhere...looked everywhere...I thought about it...Yeah, thinking is critical, but our ability gets pretty thin when we're immersed in negative word associations. My brain feels polluted, I need to use my supercomputer brain as Adriana calls it. The human brain is akin to a supercomputer built on top of a clunker. The clunker is your primitive, reptilian, survival brain. The supercomputer is what does your proper thinking, is logical, fair and kind. The supercomputer is what does your proper thinking, is logical, fair and kind.

Who would have ever thought such a beautiful woman could have the cunning to match...I realized then, I had to retrace the events that occurred the night she arrived here and then I'd need to think like her? She would have to have a damn good plan if she wanted to fool Roman and me... I ran through the list of places it could be in my mind, checking off the ones we'd had already searched.

Her car...I hadn't even thought about her car until now. 

Immediately I began searching the inside of her car. I reached under the seat and felt all around...what the... I couldn't believe it...a big wad of my cash, all hundred-dollar bills, and still in the rubber bands ...I counted it... this added up to only 5 K. I go to the passenger seat an there is another bundle equaling 5 G's. I find another 5 G's in the glove-box and another five in the console.

I sit back in the seat, stretching my legs and reclining as far back as the seat will allow me. I'm over 6 feet and her car is compact, so I don't get very far.

I can't help but laugh a little inwardly. She fooled us. She was running with a bag of something, but it was not our money. She wanted us to believe that it was. Damn, she fooled us! The money was in the car the entire time. I laugh out loud, giving her credit, where credit is due. 

I push the button to pop the trunk and get out of the car. My search of the trunk is where I find the rest of the money. I also find a shotgun and a hand pistol accompanied with a box of bullets needed to load each gun. I can't even begin to reason how or why she had these guns. But I have a feeling she does.

I take the guns and I lock and load them both. I do this just in time. I see Roman running from wherever he was in the woods, the look on his face tells me trouble is nearing.

Not a moment later the sound of a small engine gets closer, it's approaching fast. I only have a moment to think and I instantly recognize the people inside. When you are afraid, the bandwidth of your supercomputer gets used up, leaving the clunker to do all your thinking for you. You go from awesome to primal and basic in a heartbeat.

And I am about to go medieval on their ass.

That son of a bitch John, and his cock-suckers Gordon and Chris have my girl. I know why they have her, the same reason we did.  

I aim the gun at my target and fire, goddamnit shit- I miss my intended targets head and shoot Gordon right in the chest. 

That'll work... 

The man doubled over and he looks dead. Panic-stricken Chris loses control of the utility vehicle and starts to swivel uncontrollably. 

Courage washed through Adriana like a perfect surfer's wave, she took advantage and jumped out of the moving vehicle. An audible thud could be her as she hit the ground hard. Her entire body slammed against the ground with tremendous force as she rolled and came to an abrupt stop under some shrubbery.

As this was happening, bullets flew over my head. John was shooting at me. He was hitting her car, glass was flying everywhere. I fired back, and the next shot hit Chris in the arm, he lost complete control of the side-by-side and slammed into a large walnut tree. He and John both flew out like two rag dolls, Chris hit a tree head first, his ribs snapped like twigs. Blood flooded through his eyes and his guts came tumbling out of his mouth while John hit the ground, the moving vehicle rolled over him, smashing his legs. There was the white jagged end of a broken bone cutting through the skin and blood ran freely in thick scarlet rivers amongst the hairs of his leg, matting them together before it soaked into his once khaki pants.

Both of them looked dead or near death and that makes me fucking happy.

I scoop up my Adriana who's fading in and out of consciousness, her eyes rolling back and forth, her breathing shallow. I gently place her inside of her bullet-riddled car.

Casing the damage, I  walk a few feet and spot John's gun. I pick it up and place it in my waistband.

With caution, I approach Chris, whose body's laying against the tree. The sight of him is sickening.  He is peering up into the sky in a dead fixed gaze, his skull is cracked wide open, brain matter, muscle tissue, and blood seep from his head. Only a few feet away, still harnessed in the wrecked side-by-side is his father Barry -deader than a doornail from his single bullet to the chest.

The sounds of low moans and gurgles are coming from the near, so I follow the sound.

"You motherfucking sonofabitch" John coughing, cursing, and trying his best to crawl away. Both of his legs are broken, crushed by the UTV.

"Where ya going, Johnny?" Roman asks him in a mocking tone. He has the shotgun cocked and aimed at his head. John kept crawling. "Look at me you bastard," Roman kicks him, he shrieks in pain.

"FUCK YOU," John spat out, blood projected from his mouth in unison.  

Roman said nothing in response. 

John, glared and spat, his eyes bore into Roman's. John's glare was the only message he needed. Nothing he said afterward registered in his mind; like watching a movie on mute. He knew. He knew. That was all he needed to know. Roman's face was placid and stoic when he pulled the trigger.

It's deer season, so the sounds of gunshots in the woods are not anything uncommon in these parts. It will be weeks before anyone finds the bodies.

I try my best to analyze the injuries on Adriana. She most likely has a concussion. Hopefully, she has no fractures or broken bones. I can treat her concussion and nurse her superficial wounds.

Back at Gordon's house, we make sure there is no trace of us in there. John had taken everything from Adriana's house that would be needed to find us and now I have it. I take a few more things that will be of use to us and we leave, never to return. We ditch her car, taking it to the spot we planned on ditching our car.

With our money and my woman, we're ready to go as far the fuck away from here as possible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone is lying...someone is not who they say they are...


End file.
